Usuário Discussão:Pebolim
Editar E então Diovos, porque você não está mais editando essa Wiki? Faz dias que você não edita nenhuma página se quer! Legal Puxa Diovos, muito obrigado! Você ajudou muito! Como é que você fez isso? Me ensina! Obrigado pela ajuda Diovos! Bom trabalho! Fotos Olá Diovos, eu não sei como, já tentei fazer algumas edições na página principal que não fosse as fotos. Parece que o Adjouble2 conseguiu fazer isso, qualquer coisa fale com ele. Sem Logo Oi Diovos, é o TheMatheusoares! Eu queria saber de onde você consegue aquelas fotos em HD de Phineas e Ferb sem o logo do Disney Channel HD? Edição Afortunada Você sabe o que quer dizer aquela medalha: Edição Afortunada que você ganhou? O que você fez?﻿ Assine Assina os comentários, senão não sei pra quem responder! (Eu tive muita sorte, eu fiz a milásima edição de toda a wiki e ganhei essa medalha) O Que é Isso? Oi Diovos, era eu, o TheMatheusoares que fez essa pergunta! Então, eu quero saber o que é essa milásima edição afortunada!﻿ O que quer dizer isso! Mensagem enviada por: TheMatheusoares Não Sei Oi Diovos, é o TheMatheusoares! Não sei, eu acho que ele chutou, porque no Brasil (infelizmente) eles não anunciam a data de estréia, e não faz anúncios do próximo episódio que vai estreiar, como nos EUA! Ah, e aproveitando, eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta: como você baixa os episódios de Phineas e Ferb em inglês no iTunes? Você baixa no do Brasil ou no dos Estados Unidos? Porque precisa pagar em dólares se for no dos EUA!﻿ 3ª Temporada Oi Diovos, eu só editei a partir de "Candace está Desconectada" pois já que tinha 23/06 e 30/06 eu apenas fiz colocar o resto (Chutei), mas parece que essa não é a data certa pois faz tempo que não anunciam novos. Ajdouble2 Imagens Oi Diovos, como você fez os personagens das fotos que você postou na sua página se movimentarem? TheMatheusoares﻿ Página Principal Oi Diovos, olha, eu acho que agente não devia copiar tudo da Wiki Americana não acha? Eu sei que fica legal, mas não precisa copiar tudo. Eu queria pelo menos colocar pelo menos "Slider" na página, pois aquela "Apresentação de Slides" é pequena. Vamos ver se conseguimos. TheMatheusoares Edição de slides na página principal Olá Diovos, é o PeF001. Eu queria te agradecer por fazer aquela edição de slides na página principal. Isso fez com que essa Wiki ficasse mais bonita assim como a americana. Valeu! PeF001. Olá Diovos, valeu pela edição desses quadors da página principal, onde está escrito lugares e outros. Se não fosse por você eu acho que nós nunca poderiamos ter isso nessa Wiki. Ficou bem paricido com a America, Latina e as outras. A única coisa que falta é por aquele quadro do lado onde fala das Wikis de outros países,e tornar essa mais famosa do que a antiga. Pra eu entrar nessa eu sempre entro primeiro na Wiki antiga, pois o Google não apresenta essa Wiki na busca. PeF001 Slider Oi Diovos, muito obrigado por ter colocado o slider na página primcipal! Como voce conseguiu? Eu tentava colocar fotos mas não conseguia! Mas desde já, obrigado! TheMatheusoares Obrigado ﻿Obrigado pela ajuda! Olha, talvez o ADSD possa estreiar esse dia, ou um pouco depois, mas vamos esperar! Você viu que a galeria do "O Verão é Pra Você" tem um monte de imagem agora? Eu tirei fotos do episódio, graças aos seus vídeos. Obrigado por postar, e ainda não acabou, vai ter mais ou menos, umas 500. TheMatheusoares Quadradinhos Oi Diovos, eu fiz a predefinição dos quadradinhos, eu fiz um teste com o de 80px na categoria personagens e deu certo, mas pra esses, as imagens tem que ser avatares. Aquelas outras imagens que você adicionou são pra esses quadradinhos? TheMatheusoares Já Fiz! Eu já fiz o de 120px, confira nas predefinições! Você que vai colocar na home? TheMatheusoares Promo ADSD em PT-BR ﻿Diovos, acabei de ver no Youtube, um promo de ADSD em PT-BR. É só digitar lá o nome do filme, vai em data de inclusão, e clica em hoje, e você verá. Eu iria fazer o download para postar o logotipo em português, mas tem o logo do Explora Downloads (o nome do usuário). Você sabe fazer ou conhece algum programa que possa fazer tirar? TheMatheusoares Estréia do Fime Vi que voçê levantou uma hipótese que o filme iria ser lançado dia 05 também, mas não irá. Aqui está o esquema *Trilha Sonora do Filme (10 de Agosto) *Dvd do Filme (14 de Setembro) *Estréia do Filme (No meio dessas datas) *E Novos Takes Dois! Isso são as datas de estréia do Brasil! E vi um pequeno trailer dublado durante o zapping zone! Valeu! Oi, obrigado por adicionar os quadradinhos. Agora que eu vi que a conta do ArthurShowChannel foi deletada. Foi porque ele postava séries da Nickelodeon como iCarly e mesmo postando ao contrário, ainda tem direitos autoriais. Mas temos que tomar cuidado também com Phineas e Ferb, porque é da Disney. Acho que é melhor eu colocar os direitos reservados a ela nos vídeos. É, vamos proteger. TheMatheusoares Imagem ADSD ﻿Obrigado por postar o logo em PT. Mas mesmo assim, vou colocar nos meus vídeos, e é melhor você tomar cuidado também, pois ainda não tem o logo dos canais nos seus vídeos. Fica esperto! TheMatheusoares Legal! Eu vi, ficou legal! Obrigado por estar fazendo isso pela Wiki! :) TheMatheusoares Wiki Antiga ﻿Oi Diovos, eu também reparei a muito tempo que só a antiga que aparece no google, e essa não. Olha, não sei se ele vai querer excluir. E é claro que a gente pode chamar ele para editar aqui, mas acho que ele não vai editar muito, pois ele quase nem edita a wiki antiga, e será que ele entende português do Brasil? Mas pra falar sério, aquela Wiki tá parada, desde Quarta-feira, a ultima edição foi dele. Eu queria aprender a substituir o W que fica ao lado do link, com o logo de P&F ao lado do link dessa Wiki, e mudar o nome dela, pois está: "Wiki Phineas & Ferb", e seria bom "Phineas & Ferb Wiki". Játentei de tudo, mas não achei. Você pode me ajudar? TheMatheusoares Imagens Oi Diovos, o que você vai fazer com esses símbolos que você adicionou agora? TheMatheusoares Que Medalha? Que Medalha você pôs? Ó, quando você passar o mouse no seu avatar, vai aparecer "Mude o avatar". Vai lá e muda o horário para o do Brasil porque nas mensagem que você escreve, o horário aparece 3 horas adiantado. TheMatheusoares Ah! Ah,agora eu entendi! Obrigado por adicionar! Como é que se faz? Você já reparou que nas galerias da Wiki americana, as imagens tem muito espaço, que não tem nada do lado direito, como imagens, add página, etc. Eu descobri que é uma predefinição chamada: "ClearAll", que em português é "Limpar Tudo". Eu criei essa predefinição, mas não sei o que colocar dentro, pois lá, é uma explicação. Eu te juro que tentei de tudo, mas não consegui. Você pode tentar? Eu agradeço por tudo o que você já fez. TheMatheusoares Chat quickly! Hi Diovos, nice to know you! Please turn on the chat in , I can contact you quickly about the merge! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 01h35min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Editar nas Duas Wikis Olá Diovos é o PeF001, Xiao Qiao também pediu para eu fazer isso. Mas como na Wiki americana só existe 1 de Phineas e Ferb, tirando a Fanon, e nós somos os moderadores dessa daqui, assim temos vários privilégios que na outra não temos. Pois eu vou continuar fazendo as minhas edições só dessa daqui, exeto se ouver algum vandalismo na outra. Obrigado pela novidade do Chat essa Wiki tá muito parecida com a Americana. PeF001. Toma Mais Cuidado! Ô Diovos, você viu que a conta da AyislandLeen foi excluída? A Disney tá bloqueando muitos canais que tem conteúdo dela! Toma mais cuidado com os seus vídeos porque não tem logo! TheMatheusoares Mesclagem Diovos, tem certeza de que isso é seguro? Porque a Xiao Qiao está pensando em fazer isso em todas as Wikis? Tá! Valeu! Você já perecebeu que as barras das categorias das Wikis americanas "Characters, episodes, songs") são diferentes daqui? E que a barra da Atividade Recente também é?Será que pra isso, tem que usar o "Criador de Designs"? TheMatheusoares Estou Boa idéia. Estou de acordo! Talvez aceitem Mensagem Você mandou essa mensagem para a equipe da Wiki né? Não precisa mais argumento, a mensagem já está boa! Mas será que a Wiki pode deletar uma Wiki sem a permissão do administrador? Isso não se pode negar. Você mandou em inglês? Que eu saiba, mensagens assim tem que ser em inglês! Você vai editar alguma coisa agora? Diovos, aquele tamanho da imagem do logo do ADSD em PT, não deu para o slider, tem como fazer um tamanho menor, igual aqueles das imagens dos quadradinhos? Diovos, eu acho que hoje éum dia de azar pra mim! Já desliguei, reinicei o PC algumas vezes, e o chat continua dando erro! E logo agora que o PeF001 e o Tyler estão online! :( ! Já aconteceu isso com você? TheMatheusoares Episódios Oi Diovos, eu não sei, porque não tô assistindo muito o Disney Channel agora. Mas mesmo assim, vou confeiri pra você. TheMatheusoares Deletar a Wiki Oi Diovos, obrigado pelo que você fez! Aquela Wiki tem que ser deletada mesmo, já teve vandalismo, os usuários estão inativos, principalmente o administrador! E se excluírem, a gente pode renomear "Wiki Phineas e Ferb" para "Phineas e Ferb Wiki". Mas eles não respondam, agente fala com eles e nenhuma resposta! Mas vamos aguardar! TheMatheusoares Wiki logo thumb|256px Hi Diovos, you have revert Matheus's version logo, please download this logo and change it, this is a high quality image in .png file Wiki PeF logo file High quality You can see the different! My logo do not contain the white background, this is true .png file! {C ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 02h05min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) {C This is Phineas and Ferb Across 2nd Dimesion movie logo! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 02h12min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Fotos dos Dubladores Brasileiros Oi Diovos! Muito obrigado por ter adicionado essas fotos! Onde você achou? TheMatheusoares 21h30min de 15 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Valeu! Só para agradecer a "hospitalidade"! É uma honra contribuir aqui! Valeu por terem tão gentis! Artigo do DVD de P&F Oi Diovos! Aqui quem tá falando é o Tyler! Então eu vi que você editou mais um pouco a parte do artigo do DVD de Natal de P&F, eu editei a parte das Cartas Para o Papai Noel! Mas você acha que é melhor eu editar logo todas as cartas ou você termina elas? Ok, mas e "A Lareira Virtual"? Tyler3441 Propagando do Aniversário do Phineas Olá Diovos, é o PeF001. Eu lembro que você me disse que se um dia eu quisse-se mexer no slad da página principal era só falar com você. Pois é, hoje dia 18 logo pela manhã eu vi uma propaganda falando do episódio do aniversário do Phineas, que passará no dia 22 desse mês. Eu queria que você visse-se uma propaganda no slad da página principal. Obrigado. Diovos sou eu de novo, tem uma propaganda sim, mas eu não sei qual é o nome do episódio só sei que vai ser na sexta-feira no zapping zone, eu lembro que na propaganda também aparece o filme 16 Desejos, tem a propaganda sim!. PeF001 obrigado! Erro? Oi Diovos! Aqui é o Tyler! Eu queria saber uma coisa, toda hora que eu tento enviar uma imagem, aparece isso: {C A extensão do arquivo não corresponde ao tipo MIME. É um erro? Redirecionamento! Oi Diovos, obrigado, mas eu ainda não entendi como se faz para criar um redirecionamento! TheMatheusoares 19h07min de 20 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wiki Velha! É verdade Diovos, e valeu! Entra lá no chat, só tem eu lá! TheMatheusoares 18h00min de 22 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wiki Fannon, Como Vai Ser Eu queria saber como vai ser a Wiki Fannon, você pretende criar que tipos de predefinições? Vai ter infoboxs? Você pretende fazer uma apresentação de slides na página principal? Vai ter um chat? Você é o criador, você que manda. Me mande uma mensagem dizendo tudo que você pretende fazer na Fannon, que eu vou te ajudar. PeF001 14:59 Novos Eps. Oi Diovos. Sim, a tradução deles está muito boa. Só a música "Vivendo Numa Casa Maluca" ficou sem sincronia. E o episódio Candace Desconectada foi bem legal, e até que "Dance, Bem!" ficou legal em PT! O, e você volta quando mesmo? TheMatheusoares 23h45min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Candace Desconectada O episódio "Candace Desconectada" já está no YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P13rF-cLi78 Gabrielphineas735 ([[User_talk:Gabrielphineas735|'Fala que eu te escuto!']]) 23h52min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Não Sei! Olha eu não sei, mas parece que os episódios do cabelo da Candace e do bolo de carne vão estreiar amanhã. E segundo o Ajdouble2﻿, ele viu que no Dia do Ornitorrinco parece que vai ter episódios novos. E aí, como é que tá a viagem? Eps, de Hoje Eu não sei o nome pois eu não assisti. Mas quando eu souber, te falo tá bom? TheMatheusoares 01h12min de 29 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Não Vi Não! Oi Diovos. Eu não vi não. Tava fazendo uma edição e acabei esquecendo. Mas falaram que foram legais. Ah, e você sabe qual é o problema do chat daqui? Nesses dias, a gente só conversou pelo da Fannon! TheMatheusoares 01h23min de 31 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Problema do Chat! Oi Diovos. É mesmo, foi no sábado (o dia que a outra foi excluída), que o chat deu problema e ninguém conseguia entrar. Olha, se foi uma mesclagem, eu também não sei, mas eu gostaria que não fosse. Eu vi na página dos "Administradores" e aquele tal X-TH não está lá. Espero que a Wikia concerte isso, pois tô com sentindo falta de quando todos nós conversavamos. Ah, e obrigado por mandar a mensagem para a Wikia. TheMatheusoares 18h07min de 31 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Caramba! Caramba eu espero que isso tenha sido um alarme falso! Que coisa horrível, duas crianças! {C --PeF001 23h08min de 1 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Language links Hi Diovos, I have request language links for this wiki, hope you have interest with it, you can see the bottom of Canace Flynn page, Phineas Flynn, Perry..... to see what I have done. Other thing, can you just put semi-block for main page? Just only registered user can edit it, to fix some thing if miss, and can you add other language links to main page? That is great. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05h39min de 2 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado! Oi Diovos. Obrigado por me dar o link daquele vídeo. Tava procurando eles. Valeu mesmo! TheMatheusoares 22h10min de 2 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wiki de Volta ao Normal! Oi Diovos. Sabe,eu gostaria que a Wiki voltasse ao normal! Acho que aquele estava bem melhor! Esse aqui teremos que mudar quase tudo (Predefinições, mais não infobox), mas eu acho melhor a gente falar isso com os outros usuários! Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado pelo o que você fez. TheMatheusoares 00h32min de 4 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Languages links guide 'Guide how to' Oh sorry Diovos for my late response. I will show you how to add links. I take an example, Montanha Russa (Rollercoaster episode) First, you must find its versions in other wikis, *Rollercoaster in English wiki *Die Achterbahn in German wiki *La Montaña Rusa in Spanish wiki *Achtbaan in Dutch wiki *Kolejka in Polish wiki. *Tàu lượn siêu tốc in Vietnamese wiki but for you and easy, I will keep the episodes' name same as English wiki, so it is Rollercoaster in Vietnamese wiki Second, edit the page Montanha Russa and add those links to the bottom of page en:Rollercoaster de:Die Achterbahn es:La Montaña Rusa nl:Achtbaan pl:Kolejka vi:Rollercoaster Finish, the links will appear at the bottom of your page and always will be. Note: I think all editors of this wiki should to know this useful feature, can you tell and guide them? And an important thing for your wiki, if you want people know your pages here, you and other members should go to other wikis, and add Portuguese wiki links of their pages. Example you can go there and add link pt-br:Montanha Russa to their pages. 'Make links' I think you already know internal wikis Wikia links and other Phineas and Ferb Wikis links, example I take Rollercoaster in Spanish wiki. :La Montaña Rusa will be: La Montaña Rusa I think that add links so waste time, I have other way faster and better: :name Example: :La Montaña Rusa will be: La Montaña Rusa :Diovos's talk page in English wiki will be Diovos's talk page in English wiki instead of Diovos's talk page in English wiki Easy right? Remember *'en: de: es: nl:pl: vi:' use for make links can click in articles everywhere you want *'en: de: es: nl:pl: vi:' user for add language links at the bottom of page. 'Some thing important I want to tell you' Diovos, there is an important I would tell you, this wiki Phineas e Ferb, a wiki in Portuguese language. Can you let this wiki be Brazilian and co-Portuguese language? It should be and better than just Brazilian. this wiki link is pt-br. means Portugal and Brazil's Portuguese. This wiki should be larger, and welcome the people love Phineas e Ferb who live in Portugal. Do you think this is true? A bigger community. If there are a people who create a new wiki with link: pt.phineaseferb.wikia.com, what do you think, the problem happen: there are 2 wikis about Phineas e Ferb in Portuguese language although your wiki for Brazil, their wiki for Portugal. That is not good right. Please let this wiki welcome Portuguese people too and make this wiki bigger, a big wiki community for both countries Portugal and Brazil. Phineas e Ferb Wiki "Português e Brasileiro" That is my sincerely advice. Hope you know. Thanks for your great works. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11h31min de 4 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Legal! Oi Diovos. Achei isso legal. Eu concordo sim. Ah, e esquece tudo o que eu disse na mensagem anterior viu? Foi mal, é porque eu estava muito "desacostumado"! TheMatheusoares 20h37min de 4 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Portuguese and Brazilian Hi Diovos, thank you for your reply, yes I understand about them. If a person lives in Portugal, creates a wiki Phineas e Ferb Portuguese language, so there are 2 wikis again. If this happen, I think you should notice them about your wiki, invite them contributing okay? Spanish wiki Phineas y Ferb, AndePhineas make it for both countries Spain and Mexico, 2 countries language Spanish. It is okay to me, I just want our community bigger. I hope many people live in Portugal know this wiki and join you. Can you go to German Wiki, Polish wiki and Dutch Wiki remove the Portugal flag? I will remove the Portugal flag in Vietnamese wiki. Can you make a notice to every one know they should go to the English wiki and add the pt-br:'page name' to their pages? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 01h11min de 5 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) ''Phineas e Ferb: Atravessando Dimensões'' Olá TheMatheusoares, eu tô pensando em criar uma página na Fanon, uma versão semelhante ao filme Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão. Ele terá algumas mudanças, então eu estou pedindo ajuda aos editores ativos dessa wiki. Se você tiver alguma ideia, qualquer ideia que você queria que tivesse no filme, você fala comigo. PeF001 19h12min de 7 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Post e Datas Oi, Diovos queria te pedir desculpas por ter editado seu post sem permissão (não vou fazer mais). E como você sabe que o CD do filme estréia amanhã? Ajdouble Re:Citação Diovos, mas já faço isso. Como na edição 7805 em Stacy Hirano e na edição 8125 em Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Gabrielphineas735 ([[User_talk:Gabrielphineas735|'Fala que eu te escuto!']]) 21h45min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Citação Olá Diovos é o PeF001. Tudo bem eu faço isso na próxima vez, fica mais organizado. Pra falar a verdade eu já sabia disso, pois na wiki americana podemos ver isso facílmente, mas não fazia por que iria dar trabalho. Agora vou por as aspas e os parênteses. PeF001 23h33min de 12 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Tour De Ferb Oi Diovos. Achei o episódio Tour de Ferb no YT! Olha aqui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrWxrzfap9E﻿. TheMatheusoares 16h05min de 13 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Datas de Estréia Oi Diovos, olha eu não sei porque em 2008 eu não assistia Phineas e Ferb, e não vi as estréias porque nessa época eu não tinha TV a Cabo. Comecei a assistir Phineas e Ferb em Agosto de 2009, mas só na Globo, eu tinha o Disney Channel nessa época, mas como não via muito a série, eu não acompanhava as estréias. Por isso, eu não sei as datas de estréias. Só comecei a ver elas em 2010. Mas as estréias dos episódios "Esconde-Esconde" até o "Papai Robô" estão certas, porque eu lembro que as estréias eram de segunda a sexta, em todo o mês de Janeiro. E no final do mês, teve até uma maratona! Valeu! TheMatheusoares 22h07min de 15 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Galeria de ADSD Oi Diovos, obrigado por adicionar os Wallpapers ﻿e imagens do jogo "2D Yourself", mas principalmente, não se esqueça de adicionar elas à galeria de ADSD, tá?! Valeu! TheMatheusoares 00h52min de 19 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Vídeo Bloqueado! Oi Diovos, eu vi que seu vídeo das cenas bloqueadas do filme foi bloqueado pela Disney. Eu fiquei com muita raiva, tinha uma qualidade ótima. Então, agora, toma cuidado ao postar vídeos, porque você viu que até mesmo sem logo, a Disney bloqueiou. Toma bastante cuidado viu? Ah, você poderia me passar o site onde você baixou esse vídeo? Seria bom se a gente postasse fotos dessas cenas aqui na Wiki. Eu agradeço. E, muito obrigado pela ajuda sobre o nome das Garotas Companheiras. Belos palpites. Valeu! TheMatheusoares 02h09min de 25 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Outro Filme de P&F Olá Diovos é o PeF001. É mesmo eu vi aquele link que você me mandou. Eu não queria que isso acontece-se, não faço a mínima idia de como vai ser, como eles vão fazer o Perry? Os atores vão ser os dubladores nos EUA? Certamente não. Não queria que esse filme existisse mais valeu por confirmar isso para mim, eu estava na dúvida se eles iam fazer isso ou não. PeF001 15h10min de 27 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Muito Obrigado! Oi Diovos. Muito obrigado por me mostrar isso. Valeu. Eu vou baixar o programa, e depois o filme, sim, mas talvez não hoje. Mas muito obrigado mesmo assim! TheMatheusoares 14h51min de 28 de agosto de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Administradores! Tudo bem Diovos. Seremos só nos 4 mesmo (você sabe, o Tyler tá fora). Mas eu acreidto que um dia a Wiki vai fazer sucesso. É só acreditar. Aproveita e já entra no chat. TheMatheusoares 16h43min de 4 de setembro de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re: Oi! Obrigada pelas boas vindas! Beijos Me Desculpe! Oi Diovos! Olha, me desculpe se não entrei no chat e te deixei esperar muito tempo. É que bem nessa hora, eu tinha parado de mexer no PC, e fui ler os meu gibis. Aí, não estava online essa hora. Por isso, me desculpe se te deixei esperar muito tempo. Não entrei porque eu não quis, estava off. Espero que me entenda. TheMatheusoares 19h12min de 8 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Administrador e Usuários Registrados Oi Diovos. Sim, eu acho uma boa idéia o Gabriel ser administrador, pois ele ajuda muito mesmo. Ele pode ser. Ah, e sobre os usuários anônimos, eu acho que seria bom mesmo a gente fazer isso. Eles não editam direito (a maioria) e causam muito vandalismo. Eu até perdi a conta de qantos anônimos já causaram vandalismo aqui. É uma boa idéia. A Wiki ficaria muito boa só com os usuários registrados. Mas será que isso é possível? Valeu! TheMatheusoares 17h08min de 12 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado Oi Diovos! Obrigado por me nomear como administrador! Gabrielphineas735 ([[User_talk:Gabrielphineas735|'Fala que eu te escuto!']]) 18h12min de 12 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Chats Com Problema! Oi Diovos! É mesmo, eu testei os dois, enão estão funcionando! Aquela hora eu saí, porque o que eu escrevia, não aparecia, aí fechei o chat, e ia entrar nele de novo! Aí eu vi que ele tava com problema! Eu acho que é porque a Wikia está alterando algumas coisas. Pra você ver, olha como as letras do "Título 2" estão em negrito sem a gente colocar nesse modo. TheMatheusoares 21h47min de 14 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Tudo Bem! Oi Diovos! Sim, pra mim está tudo bem! E obrigado, a mensagem está ótima! TheMatheusoares 20h47min de 16 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Com Problemas! Oi Diovos. Eu vi as suas fotos dos chats de modo "Inteiro" e "Janelinha". Olha, nem um nem outro, não tem diferença, pois mesmo assim dá erro. O que acontece é: "O que eu escrevo não sai, e aí, sai depois de um longo tempo". "Quando eu entro, não tem aquele aviso "TheMatheusoares entrou no chat", e não tem o meu avatar com o meu nome no canto superior direito". E tem mais outro. "Vamos supor que às 16:30 você disse: Os episódiso da 1ª temporada são demais". Aí, tipo às 17:00, isso que você falou, fica como o "início da conversa", e todo o resto dela, some". E ainda mais, "no canto direito, não aparecem as pessoas que estão no chat. Algumas vezes aparece, mas quando alguma pessoa sai do chat, ela ainda continua naquela lista". "Agora, cada coisa que eu escrevo, sai dois tils assim "~ ~". Para você ver como não está dando para eu conversar, e isso está assim desde a semana passada. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas vou tentar descobrir. Ah, e isso não é só com o chat da Fanon, mas com todos os outros chats das Wikis, de qualquer uma. Por isso, eu acho que por enquanto, só poderei conversar com vocês pelo Youtube, pois não tem outro jeito. Bom, então, até breve no chat. :( TheMatheusoares 20h12min de 23 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) FINALMENTE DEU CERTO! Oi Diovos. Só fui testar o chat agora, e finalmente agora tá normal! IUHU! Agora sim, podemos conversar! Estou nele agora! É tão ruim ficar sem conversar com ninguém! TheMatheusoares 20h45min de 23 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Episódio "Bullseye" (Parece Que) Estreará Dia 29 (Quinta-feira) Oi Diovos. Eu estava vendo nesse site aqui, a programação do Disney Channel EUA e parece que o episódio "Bullseye" estreará na quinta feira (hoje, se estiver lendo no dia 29) às 14:30. Olha neste site. Espero que seja verdade, e é bom que você vai poder ver. Valeu!. TheMatheusoares 01h25min de 29 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) :( Ai, que raiva. Mas bem que eu estava achando bem estranho um episódio estrear de surpresa, sem chamada, nem nada. Bom, o bom é que veremos amanhã. E como assim, o Lawrence fica "malvado"? TheMatheusoares Cartões de Título da 1ª Temporada Sem Logo Oi Diovos. Hoje eu lembrei de uma coisa. Eu sei onde achar todos os cartões de título da 1ª Temporada; no Terra TV. É só eu usar a Ferramenta de Captura do Windows. Qualquer coisa, me responda. Valeu! TheMatheusoares Teste (mandar mensagem) Deu certo. TheMatheusoares 18h39min de 9 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Chat! TheMatheusoares 23h39min de 9 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Deixa pra lá, o chat tá com problema. Olá :) Hi Diovos, I'm luvmy18, I saw your user page and I want to know how you make your images gif, can move, is that I want to put a gif image on my user page in Spanish. I've tried putting a gif image of Candace on my spanish user page, but when I do, the image does not move :(, Please, I hope your answer ••★Luvmy18★•• (♪ Dejame un mensaje!!! ♪) 05h03min de 10 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Really... Thanks! Well ... I speak better English than Portuguese, I will speak in English too :). Thank you for the program, now I make better my gifs :D (I uploaded two gifs with that program). And about iTunes ... I've always wanted to know how to download Phineas and Ferb episodes on my IPod, I know something about this; but I'll ask you in the chat one day... and again thanks! :) ••★Luvmy18★•• (♪ Dejame un mensaje!!! ♪) 20h01min de 10 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado Pela Foto! Diovos, eu saí do chat, porque ele tava dando problema. Eu não tõ consegindo entrar. Escrevi esta mensagem para lhe agradecer pela foto do Kevin Destruição. Muito obrigado, Diovos! Valeu mesmo! TheMatheusoares 19h17min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Diovos, não estou conseguindo entrar no chat! É sério! Quando eu uentro só aparece dois tils "~ ~", e cada coisa que eu digito, sai isso. Com você está acontecendo o mesmo? TheMatheusoares 19h20min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Não tem jeito, não estou conseguindo entrar! Não acredito, problema no chat de novo! Que droga! :( VOLTOU! Diovos, consegui entrar no chat, agora! Se não der certo com você, desligue e ligue o seu PC, pois foi isso o que eu fiz! TheMatheusoares 19h30min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Muitissimo Obrigado! Oi Diovos! Tudo bem, agora vou tomar cuidado, concerteza! E muito obrigado por mandar a mensagem! Valeu! TheMatheusoares 20h54min de 17 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Pedido de amizade Oi, podemos ser amigos? MarP&F. Chat Está Horrível! Diovos, não é só com você. Comigo está acontecendo isso também. Está desde ontem, mesmo. Eu tive que entrar umas zilhões de vezes ontem e hoje, para conseguir entrar. Vamos esperar até este final de semana, senão, o jeito é mandar uma mensagem para a Wikia. Vamos esperar, e torcer para que ele volte ao normal, logo. Usuário Discussão:TheMatheusoares Imagem OK Diovos, mas a edição das três músicas de halloween ficou boa? IRC Com Defeito Olá Diovos é o PeF001. Olha eu não sei se você aqui na wiki a tarde, mas pra variar o chat não estava funcionando. Eu pensei logo no IRC, claro, e quando entrei não estava escrito #phineaseferb# então foi impossível de entrar. Isso só está acontecendo comigo? Qualquer coisa de uma olhada lá tá? PeF001 21h12min de 5 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Diovos não tá indo não. Bem estranho não é? Eu entro e aparece "Nickname:", "Channels:", "Auth to services:", "reCAPTCHA:", "Audio captcha:". Você disse que eu devo apertar em reCAPTCHA ou em Audio captcha? Parece que tá travado a única coisa que vai é o Auth to services, que abre Username: e Password:. Sabe qual é o problema? Tomara que isso não pegue. PeF001 21h30min de 5 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Assinatura! Oi Diovos! Achei a sua assinatura bem legal! Ficou boa a montagem! Parabéns! TheMatheusoares